Are You Purring?
by maskedmistake27
Summary: Three-shot containing some of Wolfstar's finer moments. Fluff, AU rl/sb sb/rl
1. Are You Purring?

***I do not own anything in the Potterverse***

 **So, basically, this is a three-shot, focusing on a few of Wolfstar's finer moments. And, here we go!**

 **Part 1: Are you** _ **purring?**_

Remus Lupin would never tell anyone, but cuddling was one of his favorite pastimes. Especially if the partner was his boyfriend of four months, Sirius Black. He loved to slouch on one of the overstuffed armchairs in the Gryffindor common room with Sirius, sometimes reading, talking, or kissing. Sirius was an _amazing_ kisser. Remus had no idea where he had gotten those skills, but he knew he never wanted to stop kissing him.

"Remus?" said boyfriend questioned, as he carded his long fingers through Remus' soft hair. Remus grunted a response, too warm and lethargic to answer properly. "Are you _purring_?", Sirius asked with an edge of laughter in his voice. Remus blushed furiously, hiding his face farther in Sirius' chest.

"No", he mumbled, quite embarrassed.

"You totally _are_! Merlin's pants, Moony. You have got to be the least scary werewolf on the planet! I mean", Sirius was finding it hard to talk through his laughter. "You like chocolate, sappy romance novels, and now, you're _purring_!"

"Shuddup, you", the werewolf growled, pulling his head off Sirius' chest. "I can be scary! Do you want me to be scary?"

"Nah. C'mon, Moons, I'm just messing"

"I know", Remus laid back down and cuddled closer. "Now shut up and play with my hair!"

Sirius laughed and obeyed.


	2. Are You Sniffing Me?

**Hey guys! This is the second installment of** _ **Are You Purring?**_ **As always, nothing in the Potterverse belongs to me, I just like to mess around with the characters ;) Please read, review, all that jazz.**

 _Are You Sniffing Me?_

 __Sirius Black would never admit it, but he loved the way his boyfriend, Remus Lupin smelled. They had been dating a year and a half, and Sirius still found the smell as intoxicating as the first time they hugged. Being a dog Animagus, he had a heightened sense of smell, which only made that rich scent of pine trees, chocolate, and old books all the more captivating. His favorite times were when he could hug Remus, shamelessly drinking in his unique smell.

"Umm, Sirius?" A deep voice asked from above him. Sirius roused from the comfortable chest he was pressed into to look up at the sweet, scarred face of the speaker.

"Yes, Remus, darling?"

Remus scoffed before asking, "Are you sniffing me?" Sirius' cheeks colored with the slightest tinge of pink at the question.

"Maybe….." the Animagus mumbled. "But, in my defense, I haven't seen you in two months, and you smell _amazing_!"

Remus chuckled, the sound rumbling through the chest Sirius was still hugging. "Well, how 'bout we board the train, seeing as it's about to leave, and you can continue sniffing me once we're on?"

"Always the voice of reason, Moony. Merlin, I missed you", Sirius grinned up at the slightly taller boy.

"I missed you too, Padfoot. Now c'mon"

 **Alright. Short but sweet. Tell me what you think!**

 **~Sami**


	3. Are You Crying?

**Hey guys! Just the normal disclaimer before we go, I own nothing but the plot… Sadly. Also, this one is AU, so just take into consideration that the war was won the first time around. So, here ya go, the third and final installment of Are You Purring. Enjoy!**

Are You Crying?

This was it. The day they had been waiting for for three years. The war was won, and everything had finally settled down into some semblance of order.

This is it, Sirius Black nervously thought to himself as his best friend, James Potter helped him with his bright blue bowtie. I'm finally gonna do this.

Across the hall, a similar scene was playing out, except with Remus Lupin and his best friend Lily Potter. What if I trip? What if I mess up my vows? A sharp tug on his deep blue bowtie brought the nervous werewolf out of his tortured thoughts.

"Hm?", he mumbled at the petite redhead standing in front of him.

"Get that frown off your face, Remus. People will think you're not excited", she chastised.

"I am excited, it's just…" He trailed off, chewing his lips nervously.

"Remus John Lupin. You will do just fine. You won't trip, your vows will go perfectly, and before you know it, you'll be married to the mutt of your dreams."

Remus laughed at the slight against Sirius, and took a deep breath. "OK, Lils. I'm ready. Lily smiled and looped her arm through the taller man's, and together, they proceeded down the aisle to the rest of his life.

Sirius Black would never admit it, but seeing his lover, his better half, his Remus, walking down the aisle towards him brought a slight lump to his throat, and and wetness to his eyes. With the war against Voldemort, almost losing each other countless times, and the general distance and mistrust that wars often bring, Sirius never thought they would live to see this day. But, finally, on a beautiful June afternoon, he was marrying the love of his life.

Remus and Lily finally reached the archway where Sirius, James, and Kingsley Shacklebolt were standing. Lily kissed Remus on the cheek, playfully glared at Sirius, who winked back, then took her place behind Remus.

Going through the vows and bonding ceremony, neither could keep their eyes off the other. They got so distracted by each other that certain prompts had to be repeated, to the amusement of the audience. Finally; "Do you, Sirius Orion Black, take Remus Lupin, to have and to hold, through sickness or health, till death do you part?"

"I do," Sirius said, tears once again welling in his silver eyes.

"And do you, Remus John Lupin, take Sirius Black, to have and to hold, through better or worse, till death do you part?"

"I do", Remus pronounced, amber eyes also filling.

Kingsley smiled at the couple. "I now pronounce you husband and husband! You may kiss your groom."

Sirius stepped closer to Remus, and asked in a soft voice, "Are you crying, Rem?"

"Shut up and kiss me, you doof."

Sirius obliged, and the newlywed couple ran back down the aisle, hand in hand, amidst cheers and cat calls from their closest friends and family.

 **Alright, guys. That's a wrap on this lovely trilogy. Let me know what you thought, constructive criticism is always helpful!**

 **~Sami xx**


End file.
